Superman
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: They think I just get to give out orders and make plans. It's not that easy. It's not easy to be me.


**A/N: This one is inspired by the story 'It's Not Easy To Be Me' by Brightkit24 in the Young Justice archives. Props due to her for inspiring this. And for getting me hooked on the song. Song is highly recommended for those of you who love music.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Song is by Five for Fighting and Man of Action owns characters.**

* * *

**Superman**

**_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve_**

Gwen and Kevin see me as a leader because neither of them have all the qualities needed. They think I just get to give out orders and make plans. It's not that easy. It's not easy to be me.

**_I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_**

They must see me as some kind of leader in order to not have put me down as just a follower yet. I mean, I'm pretty sure Gwen's ready to demote me whenever, but something keeps me on top. The Ultimatrix maybe? I don't know.

**_I'm more than a bird,  
__I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_**

Now that my name has broken out, people only see me as a celebrity. My name comes up at parties and now there are rumors about Julie being pregnant and Jennifer Nocture being my wife and that Kevin is secretly my brother… It's hard to deal with it all and still keep a normal life. People can only see me as a celebrity now. I just want to be able to walk outside and buy a smoothie without a camera being shoved in my face. I don't like the new life of a hero. I just want to be able to relax.

**_And it's not easy to be me_**

It went from about the people to about me. I want it to stay focused on the people. I don't want to be famous. I don't want to be a hero anymore. I want to help people, but having a camera in my face makes it harder for me to be me.

**_I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
_**'_**bout a home I'll never see**_

I want to be myself. I want to be able to go home and night and not be afraid of finding a phone tapped or my room bugged with recorders. I don't want to be stuck living that life. I just want to be able to save people without being afraid of losing my reputation. Losing someone has ruined all of the good heroes out there. I can only see it be my downfall as well. With cameras on me, that makes it twice as hard.

_**It may sound absurd but don't be naïve  
Even heroes have the right to bleed**_

Do they even see me as a human? Do they think I'm just a monster all the time? Can't they tell that I'm just a person? I have rights to live and to cry and to bleed. They shouldn't be around me so much. I'm no actor, I'm no singer. I'm a hero. Heroes have rights that others sometimes don't. They should treat me like a human being and let me do my work.

_**I may be disturbed but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream?**_

Kevin and Gwen think it went to my head. It did because I'm trying to fill a role that I never wanted to play. It's the same with when Kevin went insane. It was a role he had to fill because of who he was. He never wanted to go through with it, but it was who he was that made him do it. It was out of honor that he lost himself to the work his father had done.

It's not in my head. I'm just trying to put on a pretty face. I know when to get serious. I'm not as naïve as they think I am. I was doing the same thing six years ago. I did all that stuff and they knew I was good at it. I was good at it then and I'm good at it now. Nothing changes that fast.

_**And it's not easy to be me**_

And if people would just let me be myself, I would be able to do my job better.

They don't make it easy to be me.

_**Up, up and away, away from me  
Well it's all right  
You can all sleep sound tonight**_

I protect people. I saved the universe multiple times. Well, actually just once. Kevin has dibs on the other time. But I protect people and they're compelled to harass me and my personal life. It makes me feel like I shouldn't be a hero anymore because it's more about the fame and stuff. I don't want the fame. It's nice and all, but I'm just getting sick of it.

_**I'm not crazy or anything**_

Kevin and Gwen think it got to my head. I'm just playing a role. I don't want to be that big celebrity. I'm not in the mood for that. I'm trying to put my life back together from just everything in general. Kevin going insane didn't help and Gwen trying to kill me wasn't a big selling point either on this new life.

_**I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees**_

People can call me a hero. They can say I'm a savior. They can put up whatever name they want to in front of me. I could turn into Ben 10,000 for all I care. I just want to know that I won't change. No one was really meant for this life. Somehow, I got thrown into it. Now, I regret putting the watch back on.

_**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street**_

I have the right to bleed. I cannot be perfect. None of us can. We're all humans. We're all just human. We are allowed to make mistakes; we cannot be perfect. Just because I have superpowers doesn't mean I'm automatically the picture of perfection for the world around me. I am not perfect. I have my flaws and I have bumps in the road that I have to go over just like the rest of the world.

_**Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me**_

I never wanted to turn into someone else. I never wanted to be Superman either. I just wanted to be Ben.

_**Inside of me, inside of me, yeah  
Inside of me, inside of me**_

And nobody lets me just be Ben.

_**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man looking for a dream**_

I just want to be Ben.

_**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy, it's not easy to be me**_

No one makes it easy for me to be Ben.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would be better, but whatever. Anyways, please review. Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
